As is known, usage and/or popularity of water beds is widespread, where, typically, the side rails and bottom rail defining the water bed frame are covered, both for appearance and user convenience purposes. The usual procedure utilizes manufacturing techniques kindred to upholstering, involving, by way of example, a sub-frame; padding; covering; stitching; tacking; and, specified corner assemblies.